Because Of You
by ihearthuxon
Summary: OneShot Stuart/Sam/Phil : Think of it every second, I can't get nothing done. Only concern is the next time, I’m gonna get me some. Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me...


**Hello !  
I think it's obvious I found my inspiration back :) This is another Huxon oneshot but it's also Sam/Stuart. The song I used is Because Of You from Neyo but I like the Boyce Avenue version ten times more !  
This is for Kellie, because I missed her so much when she was away, for Hollie, because of her dissapointment. Love you both babes :) And because Huxon is still alive. Ils ne sont pas mort ;)  
x**

* * *

Because Of You

_**Want to, but I can't help it  
I love the way it feels,  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'll stop every day, knowing' that I won't  
**_

When he kissed me my heart skipped some beats. Even after all this time he, still had that amazing effect on me. Instantly I was turned on, just by the way he looked at me. Wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my body against him, I knew this was wrong. But it felt so good. Too good to stop it. The passion between us grew bigger. He opened up his pants while I lifted my skirt. He picked me up and put me down on the table. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him hungrily.

_**I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it  
**_

Coming out separately from the interrogation room Sam smiled softly. Followed by Phil he walked through the hall. They had been lucky no-one had come in. Before entering CID Phil squeezed her hand a little and walked to his desk. Sam could see how Stuart looked up, asking himself where they came from and what they were doing. Sam entered her office and took a seat. She sighed and re-did her hair. She looked up when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?"

Stuart came into her office and closed the door behind him.

She could see his brains were doing overtime again. "Yes Stuart?" She asked with a slightly demanding tone in her voice.

"Sam, uh – I – You and Phil. What did you do?"

Sam stood up and walked to him. "We went for a coffee, that's all." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

Stuart nodded. "Okay. See you tonight, home."

Sam kissed him again before letting him go and taking a seat behind her desk. She sighed when he had left her office. This was getting dangerous and so wrong. Okay, Stuart could get very angry and he was very jealous and controlling. And yes, when he was all three he had grabbed her once, but that was only once and he was really angry when that happened. He had never done that again. She was in a relationship with Stuart. And also in a sex relationship with Phil. She should end it. Okay, she loved them both but Stuart was more likely to give her a stabile future. Maybe it wouldn't be that exciting but at least he would be faithful.

_**And it's all because of you  
And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug  
**_

Sam couldn't help it. From the moment he passed her or he was in the room, her eyes were drawn to him. She would give money to spend time with him. Even though she knew she probably wasn't the only one he was seeing.

Sam came home and closed the door. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. Stuart was cooking. "Thank you for doing that." She said and she meant it. "I really wasn't in the mood for cooking."

"You're welcome." Stuart leaned over to kiss her lips but Sam turned her head so he kissed her cheek. Fifteen minutes later, dinner was ready. Stuart gave her a plate and took a seat. Sam poked a little around in her dinner. She felt guilty. Should she tell him? Was it worth to tell him?

"Aren't you hungry sweetie?" Stuart asked a little worried.

"Sorry, ate a lot during lunch." She lied. In her head she was cursing herself. Another lie.

She was glad when he mobile rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Phil. She walked out of the kitchen and picked up.

"Don't call me when I'm home." Sam said a little nervous. She kept looking if Stuart wasn't listening.

"I miss you." Phil said softly.

"I miss you too."

"I want to see you." His voice was soft and warm. Comforting, loving. Seductive.

"I can't. I just got home."

"Can't you say work called?" he suggested.

"I can't." Sam couldn't help herself but feel a little disappointed.

"Sorry I called," he apologized. "It won't happen again."

"Phil, don't do –" He hung up on her before she could say anything else.

Sam walked back into the kitchen, slowly. Stuart was cleaning up the kitchen. "That was work." Sam started, "I need to go down there. Probably all night."

Stuart looked up and nodded. He smiled softly. "Okay, be careful." Sam walked to him and kissed him swift on the cheek before leaving the house again.

_**Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done,  
Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession won't let me leave  
**_

Sam sat in her car in front of his house. Here she was again, risking her relationship. But she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was always in her mind. Everything reminded her of him. Songs on the radio, things he said, places they had been together. Sam knew she was falling for him and she wouldn't land unscathed. She got out of her car and still, her heart pounded when she walked to his door and rang it. He opened the door wearing loose grey pants and a dark blue shirt. She came into the house where she had been more then she had been home lately.

"Phil, we can't do this anymore." Sam felt uncomfortable. She wasn't able to look into his eyes.

She heard him sigh. "Sam, I know this isn't easy. Especially not for you." He walked towards her and took her hand. He kissed her hand softly. "I think – no – I know it. I fell for you."

Sam pulled back her hand. "Don't say that." She had hoped to hear this for months and now he finally said it, it didn't felt as good as she thought it would. It made think even worse.

"Why not?" He sounded hurt. "It's true. I love you."

"Please Phil –"

"Tell me you don't love me," he said, cutting her off.

Sam sighed and looked down again. "I can't."

Phil cupped her face and looked into her eyes. He kissed her so very tenderly it made her heart skip some beats. Sam wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, laying some passion into the kiss. Phil picked her up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He laid her softly on the bed and kissed her neck while undressing her.

_**I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it  
**_

Sam stepped out the bed as quietly as she could. She put her clothes back on and left the room, heading for the bathroom. She fixed her hair a bit and left silent the house. She moved around her house quietly. She climbed in bed feeling exhausted. Stuart wrapped an arm around her and stroked her waist. Sam closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

When she woke up, she finally realised what Phil had said to her. He had confessed to love her. She had never heard him say that to anyone. Or about anyone. Maybe he had just said it to get her into his bed. Or maybe she had fantasised it. In either way, this wasn't something Phil Hunter would say. Not to her.  
She got up and got ready for another shift. It was wearing her out. She needed some sleep anytime soon. She never looked good with dark circles under her eyes.  
Arriving to work those three words kept ringing in her head. "I love you." The more the thought about it, the more she knew it had been a trick to get her into his bed.  
During the day she didn't look a lot his way and she didn't said much to him. When she walked to the canteen in her lunch break she suddenly felt a hand around her wrist and she was pulled into an interrogation room.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Phil sounded a little angry.

"I'm not." Sam answered stubbornly.

"Then tell me why you don't look at me or speak to me."

"Because I can't look at you nor speak to you the whole time Phil."

"Is it because of what I said last night?"

"No." Sam answered quickly. Possibly too quickly.

"It is." Phil sighed. "I didn't mean to freak you out. And I don't expect anything from you."

"I know," she answered dryly.

"You don't believe me, isn't it?" Phil looked around and stared at her, trying to read her expression. But it was blank. "You really don't. What do you think? That you are just something fun? That I use those things to get you into my bed?"

Sam felt how she started to flush.

"You really think that?!" Phil raised his voice a little, surprised.

"Phil, I –"

"No, Sam." He cut her off again. "Those things are wrong. You are not something fun. Well, you are but not just something fun. And I didn't said it because I wanted you in my bed." He walked towards her and looked at her. "I didn't lie when I said I loved you. And it wasn't a trick either."

Sam nodded slowly. She wanted him to know she loved him too but she couldn't say it. It was too hard for her to admit she loved Phil Hunter.

Phil kissed her softly. "And I know you love me too." He whispered cheekily into her ear.

Sam looked up surprised, giving herself away. Before she could react or say something more he kissed her again, pulling her closer against his body.

_**And it's all because of you (all because of you)  
And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug**_

Leaving the interrogation room for another time, flattening her skirt again Sam knew this wasn't going to stop. She wasn't strong enough to stop this, she needed this. She needed his soft sweet words, his touches and his love. Maybe the love of one man wasn't enough for her, maybe she needed the excitement in her life, she didn't know. All she knew was that she wasn't ready to live without him. She needed him more than anything in her life.

* * *

**Please leave a review on your way out. =)**


End file.
